Aftermath
by dcbabyy
Summary: Life after high school musical doesn't stay happily ever after. Will Troy and Gabriella stay together no matter how hard the school tries to break them up... again? [Chapter 8]
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Aftermath

**Author: **da baddest chic**  
Summary: **Life after High School Musical

**Genre: **Romance/ General

"_Soaring… flying…_" Gabriella Montez softly sang as the beginning of Biology started. Taylor gave her a warning glance as the bell started to ring. Gabriella giggled, knowing it was for her own good; if she didn't stop singing, she'd break on to a full solo.

_Buzz… buzz_

Gabriella's face looked puzzled; she looked at Taylor who shrugged. Realizing it was her own phone, she stared at the teacher hoping to not get caught.

**Basket ball star: So bored w/o u**

She smiled and quickly hurried to reply. Her little boyfriend, with his talents and ways; pressing send, she tucked her phone back into her bag. The class was going to be as boring as ever.

Somewhere, a few halls and steps down, a Motorola phone buzzed in his pocket. Troy Bolton smiled, realizing it was a reply from his new girlfriend: Gabriella.

**Freaky genius girl: me 2… c u l8tr, g2g, class! xoxo **

Chad glanced over and shoved Troy for being such a ladies man. Troy gave a mandatory shove back only to have a death stare from their Geometry teacher, Mr. Robins.

After class, just as planned, the two met each other in the hallway. Troy gave Gabi a tight hug as she planted a kiss on his cheek. Surrounding people awed, knowing that the newest "it" couple of the high school were having their one-on-one time. The basketball star and the talented new girl; or, as people referred to them after their tryouts: The Twosome.

"How've you been?" he asked, arm in arm with her. Gabi glanced around, biting back her smile. Troy randomly shoved Gabriella, an impatient stare and smile on his face.

"You know… the usual," she said in her soft voice. He loved her voice… hearing it speak was almost as great as hearing it sings. But by the look in her eyes, he knew that it wasn't all that was on her mind.

"Oh whatever… my mom is going out of town," she said to the look of determination on Troy's face. He raised his eyebrows, clearly surprised. This wasn't something "Gabriella" would do or bring up.

"Do you want to come over then… like a date?" Gabriella asked, looking away.

"Sure… I'll be there at seven then?" Troy stated coolly, tilting his head up to say hi to a friend in the passing. Thoughts raced through his head… by the look of Gabi, she wasn't doing so well either.

"Yeah, cool… later _Bolton_," she said distractingly, giving him a goodbye kiss. Troy smiled and accepted it.

He watched as she bounced off to her next class, her legs swinging in perfect motion. Troy adored Gabriella; there was no telling him that twice. She was so perfect; he loved how gorgeous and beautiful her face and body was. Anyone could have the same body but wouldn't capture his attention compared to how he felt about her.

--At the girl's locker room—

Gabriella walked in, a big grin on her face. Sharpe stared as she ran to Taylor, and talked in a giddy way. Soon, a huge crowd of girls were around her, speaking in high, anticipated voices.

"So _Troy Bolton's _going to your house… tonight?" Tara Young said, a blonde cheerleader, who was one of the best. Gabriella nodded excitingly. Sharpe looked away in disgust, pulling on her Juicy Couture sweat pants. Sure, she finally respected the girl, but taking the guy she was after, had crossed the line; not to mention all the attention she had since she declared one of the smartest, prettiest girls in school who had a popular jock of a boyfriend; something Sharpe _didn't _have.

"This night will be perfect," Gabriella heard herself say. But she wasn't so sure; as calm and collected she tried to be, she couldn't help the thoughts inside her head.

_What if he thinks I'm not good enough and breaks up? What if he finds someone else after he sees how bad I am with guys? What if I-_

"So I hear tonight's going to be the night," a perky voice said, emphasizing "the". Gabriella rolled her eyes and turned around. She'd know that annoying voice anywhere.

"I didn't say it was going to be 'the' night… Sharpe. Troy and I are together now. Is it _not _usual for boyfriends and girlfriends to hang out?" Gabriella snapped back. It was unlike of her to back talk the popular Sharpe Evans, but she had known she was jealous of her having Troy.

"At least I have profession in that subject compared to you, _Montez_," Sharpe coolly replied, staring at her French manicured nails. Gabriella curtly laughed.

"More than anyone needs to know, I assume…" she yelled.

"Again, at least I have experience." And with that, Sharpe turned on her Baby Phat tennis shoes and walked into the gym. Taylor coughed "bitch" loud enough for everyone to hear. They all snickered with laughter as Sharpe pursed her lips; she could do better then them anyways.

As everyone laughed away and as Gabriella pretended to be interested in the tennis match they were playing, she couldn't help but thinking: _Maybe she's right. Maybe I don't know what I'm doing. Oh well… she doesn't bother me. _

But as hard as Gabriella tried to tell her self that, the more it showed. The rest of the day, she ignored everyone and was in total quiet mode, trying to find out what to do if Troy did this or if Troy did that. Worst of all, by the time Troy was there, Gabriella didn't know what to do.

She lay on the couch, snuggled up beside Troy's muscular body. They were watching The Notebook (Gabriella's pick) at the part where Allie was demanding him to break up with her. Tears streamed down Gabi's face, imagining what would ever happen if she was in Allie's shoes. Troy glanced down to see her sniffling and brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"Hey there now… what's wrong?" he asked, hating to see his love cry.

"It would totally suck if we had to ever do that," she replied truthfully. Troy immediately saddened at the sight and looked at her.

"Too bad that will never happen," as he leaned closer to kiss her. The air condensed as all Gabriella's thoughts and insecurities disappeared.

The pressure of Troy's lips on hers made her fall back on the couch with ecstasy. She opened her mouth as he penetrated deeper, his weight on top of her. Their tongues battled for supremacy as the air in her lungs had faded away, Gabriella almost exploding with excitement. They released as Troy stared down at her, trying to read her mind.

_Did she like it? Was it too much? Did I hurt her? _

But as she pulled his head back in for more, he wrapped his arms around her back, her legs tightly around his hips. She had felt the heat of him on top of her, and pulled him tighter toward her, leaving Troy dazed. Their heads moved in the same motion and on time as she clutched his brown locks that fell too soon out of her fingers.

After moments of their embraces and kissing, Troy inspected the scene before him. Gabriella had her red button up shirt open, showing her flat tanned stomach and pink lace bra. Troy was shirtless and his pants had reached his ankles somehow, leaving him in his boxers. He had settled into a position on top of her, his elbows propped up not putting pressure on her chest.

"Troy…" she whispered faintly, panting and her face tangled with sweat and hair. He buried his face in the soft crook of her neck and replied, taking in her smell.

"Thank you," she breathed as he began to bite down on the soft flesh of her neck, kissing it with his lips.

Outside, in the pouring rain, stood Sharpe who had been spying on them; he on top of her made her furious. Taking as many pictures as possible, she thought to herself: _I'll be in history for the reason of Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez's, the best thing that's ever happened to East High, downfall._

Author's Note: Do you like it? I'm not really sure if that's her last name or if that's how you spell Sharpe's name. Is it Sharpay? Well this is my first HSM fiction so review, criticize and compliment ALL you want.

I x3 U---Review please!

Claire xo


	2. Chapter 2

Rushed rumors and gossip frantically flew over the entire school population, regardless of who or what. The hungry information soared in through one mouth to another's ears, the stories exaggerating and decreasing in truth, replaced by fiction. Sharpe smiled. This was exactly what she wanted.

Monday morning, Gabriella stepped into the hallway, her bright sunny smile capturing everyone's attention. But not in the way she had intended. Tara and the rest of the cheerleaders stepped up to her, upset and intimidating. Gabriella brought her thumb to her mouth and started to chew on her nail. Their inconsistent stares made her nervous… what was happening?

"Perfect night, eh?" Tara sneered, her posse snickering "slut" and "whore" into their delicate hands. Gabriella's eyes widened in fear, as a repulsive look fell over her face.

"What?" she stammered a flush rising above her cheeks; n_ot again… anything but THIS again...?_

"Don't even deny it… we have proof and evidence. Take that and shove it up your ass Gabri_ella_," Paige Turner shouted, thrusting a packet of developed pictures into her hands. One by one, she saw, almost like a flashback, her and Troy making out on the couch. But it wasn't as it seemed… somehow; the pictures were altered, as if their clothes were stripped off.

"This isn't what happened!" Gabriella wailed. The pressure was hurting her. During the weekend, she had been floating, but now, someone had brought her down and struck her with a baseball bat.

"Sure it wasn't. The next time you want to make plans with Troy, don't bother telling us. The thought of you and him alone make us SICK," and with that, Tara and her troop marched away, leaving Gabriella shuffle through the pictures. _Who was the monster who did this?_

Troy stepped into the school, to be surrounded by his basketball team. They all smirked at him as his clueless smile smiled back in return. Zeke gave him a packet of pictures and looked at Chad, ushering him to begin.

"How was she Troy? Good? Bad? Tell me, when did fucking your friends become normal?" Chad questioned, as Troy's brow furrowed in rage. The pictures were obscene and disgusting… it was him and her supposedly making beautiful love.

"Nothing happened… we just were making out and," Troy was cut off by Jason who shoved him angrily.

"One thing led to another? Do you know what this does to the SCHOOL? What this does to US?" the rest of the team nodded and shot their dirtiest looks at him.

"Come on guys… quit fooling around. You know that I would NEVER do this to her. It's not me… and whoever took pictures of this changed them to make them look stupid. Tell me you're not that shallow to believe I would do this," Troy exclaimed, the looks on his friends faces softening. He had a point. But who was that much of a person to hold a grudge against the two? There were many to pick… after all, those who rebelled against Troy and Gabriella taking the lead roles in the upcoming musical. Those who opposed the school uniting as one and getting along, together… suddenly, a light bulb in his head turned on.

"Sharpay…" he whispered as the whole basketball team frantically started to talk and raced off to find her. She was a girl but she had the pride to hold off all of them… but it didn't scare them anymore.

"Did you do this?" Zeke yelled as the team and a few standbys's watched as Sharpay looked innocently at him. She looked so perfect and trim, with her tweed Marc Jacob blazer hanging off her shoulders, showing a chiffon red top. Her denim BCBG skirt barely covered her butt, giving off an impression of a model. It was her animosity towards Zeke that quickly changed many people's minds.

"Of course not; I was talking to you on the phone during these times…" Sharpay snapped, running her long pale finger along the date and time. She batted her long eyelashes viciously at him.

"Sharpay, you are the ONLY one who is that mean to do this? Tell the truth, or we're breaking up," Zeke yelled. A hushed tone fell over the crowd as Sharpay slapped her hand on her heart, using the other one holding the photos to cover her mouth. A genuine look of surprise and hurt crossed her eyes; she hadn't expected this!

The only sound heard was her Louis Vuitton bag's charms, tinkling to fill in the awkward silence. A tear mixed with her mascara and mute brown eye shadow fell down her cheek. Zeke immediately slumped and rushed to give her a quick hug as she sobbed on his shoulder.

_Something's wrong… either she didn't expect that or she's a hell of an actress._ Troy bitterly thought. He exchanged a look with Jason whose eye brow was raised in disgust. At least someone agreed with him. But half of the team dropped their head in shame. The other half bit back the urge to laugh. It was pointless; Zeke was controlled by Sharpay, no one had to point it out. He was her bitch, among others she had fastened a leash on and controlled.

Troy walked into his seat in homeroom and looked to the back corner, expecting Gabi there. Instead she wasn't; a mixed feeling of dread and concern burst throughout him. _I'll be damned if she saw those pictures. _A few wings down the school, Gabriella thought the same thing as she sobbed in the bathroom, slumped and filled with sadness.

During lunch, Troy searched for her. The cheerleaders looked surprisingly flirty today, batting their eyelashes and flashing laser white smiles. He thought nothing of it until Tara grabbed his shoulders and fastened her arm around his waist. He put his arm around her shoulders in a friendly way, meaning nothing about it; they had been friends since pre-school.

"I'm so sorry… if there's anything I can do, just tell me," Tara said quietly, locking her green eyes with his stormy hazel ones. Troy saw Tara pounding Sharpay's head into the ground.

"Thanks Tara…" he said, giving her a hug. But she tightened her grip on him and placed her lips on his. Deepening the kiss, he accepted it, quite unaware of they people watching. None of those who watched except for two who mattered importantly…

Sharpay stood on the upper floor of the cafeteria utter repulsion in her eyes. That was supposed to be _her. _She broke the two up so she could be with Troy, _together, _not with the whore of the cheerleaders, Tara Young! _No… _Sharpe thought with hatred. _Troy would NEVER get with her. She's too much of a slut and he knows she's had sex with basically everyone on the team. The only reason the team cared for Gabriella was because she was too much of a sister to them than a whore. _

The other person was Gabriella. Taylor found her sobbing in the middle of concerned classmates who believed that she was framed. After convincing her to come out and eat, who should she walk in to find her supposedly friend and boyfriend on a full lip-lock?

"I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN IT WAS YOU!" Gabriella screamed at Tara, who let go of Troy. Troy pushed her away and looked at Tara, disbelief in his eyes.

"WHAT?" he yelled. Tara was too shocked to say anything, making everyone assume she was the culprit. Above them, Sharpay smiled. _Back on task, _she thought, walking away.

"And you!" Gabriella shrieked, tears welling in her eyes. "How could you?" Troy felt his face flush; he couldn't stand her being mad at him and not knowing it.

"SHE CAME ON TO ME GABRIELLA!" he yelled in outrage. She stopped crying and slapped him in his face, her hand stinging and his face bright red from where she touched it.

"WHAT? I DON'T BELIEVE YOU! OUT OF EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENING, YOU'LL BELIEVE THE BITCH THAT'S MAKING MY LIFE HELL RIGHT NOW?" Troy was too shocked to say anything back. He looked at her; Gabriella had disheveled hair, mascara running down her face. She squinted at him, tears streaming down in rivers.

"I DIDN'T MAKE THOSE PICTURES GABRIELLA! IT WASN'T ME!" Tara screamed; she didn't want to take the blame. After all she didn't do anything. She regretted ever saying anything in the first place.

"Then who did?" she muttered in confusion, running a hand through her messy hair. Troy walked over and wrapped his arms around her. In anger, she pushed him off and ran out of the cafeteria, ignoring the names she was called. Tara ran after her for forgiveness, giving permission for everyone who wanted to know what Gabriella thought to run after her.

"What a slut!"

"I knew there was something about her…"

"SHUT UP!" Troy thundered, too upset to say anymore. Life was falling apart: his girlfriend didn't believe him, she wouldn't let him help her and the whole school had destroyed the truth of what really happened. He sat there, wondering which was worse.

The bell rung and he felt a dozen buzzes in his pocket. He took his cell phone out and ran to the nearest bathroom. He stopped once he was in front of the sink and opened the messages one by one.

**Sk8tr dude: You're g/f is a whore**

**Blackjack90: super-DON'T**

**Hot Babe: you can do so much better… come to 67 Maple after school ;)**

Troy deleted his whole inbox; he didn't have time with silly people and what they had to think. He had a whole new level to play on.

Outside, Gabriella crouched under a window as a large group of students searched for her; she was grateful for their help, but she wasn't in the mood for talking. She didn't know what made her feel worse; her having an argument with Troy or him yelling back. Tears filled her eyes again. She flicked her tears away and waited for everyone to disappear and go to class. When they did, she stood up and went for under the tree where the bike rack was. Sitting on a low branch that was deep in the tree which concealed her from anyone that was looking, she began to sing.

_When you get caught in the rain  
__with no where to run  
__When you're distraught and in pain  
__Without anyone_

She was hurt; he could sense it. She was filled with too many emotions and didn't know how to cope. Even though Troy knew that she didn't want him near her, deep inside, he could feel her needing him to be there for her.

_And you keep crying out to be saved  
and you just can't find you're way home  
__You can get there alone  
It okay… won't you say_

He could hear her… or was it just him? The farther he headed toward the doors, the louder the melody became. It was her. He knew it.

_I can make it through the rain  
I can stand up once again  
__On my own and I know  
that I'm strong enough to mend_

Yes, he could here the words. She was trying so hard. But she needed him; anticipated him. Almost on cue, he showed up, brushing a leaf out of his hair. Gabriella forgot about all of her anger and frustration and jumped on him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as her hands cupped his cheeks and kissed him passionately.

"Troy… I'm so sorry! If I only knew…" Gabriella spoke in a hushed tone, trying to kiss away all she might have done wrong, in case he got angry again. Instead, Troy forced his lips on her and kept it there till they both couldn't breathe anymore.

"Hey… it's okay!" and that's all she needed to hear. His soft, gentle voice, in the tone he only used with her. She crinkled her nose and began to cry, a smile on her face.

He kissed the tears away as he put her on the branch so they were both face to face. Uncertainty was all over her face; why did he seem so calm? How could he act so cool in the midst of all that was happening?

But one glance at his eyes told her she was wrong; he was just as scared as her and didn't know what to do. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on as if she would never hug him again. Troy slid his arms around her petite waist and didn't let go. Life could be over, but they'd be still in each others arms, taking in each others scent as if they never had before.

"Gabriella… I… I love you," Troy said as she looked at his eyes, wondering if he really meant it. A smile on his lips told her that it would all be okay… no matter how far away that was.

"I love you too," she heard herself say, the words still fresh on her pink lips. The world felt as if the temperature had increased just like Friday night; life seemed to freeze and looked like a dream they never wanted to wake up from.

Credit is given to Mariah Carey's "Through the Rain" and High School Musical for letting me use their characters

Author's Note: Well you know the drill. Keep R/R and I will post shout-outs on the next chapter. Ciao!

Claire xo


	3. Chapter 3

Gabriella was being tortured. Everywhere she'd pass, she receives looks of disgust and names. _Slut. Whore. _Deep inside, she felt like she was; but it was a weak way of saying she had given into their words. Troy had offered to walk her to classes, to offer protection from the harmful words. They weren't true at all. But knowing Gabriella, she was more vulnerable to believe than ignore them.

The upperclassmen of the high school were Gabriella and Troy's refuge. As immature as the idea to whoever's plan this was, they accepted them. It was all the preps, jocks, cheerleaders in their grade and higher. But then Sharpe had a greater advantage with the whole school. The Twosome didn't scare the freshman or the sophomores. She bullied her to get her way.

"When will the school realize that gossip actually goes out? It's been a damn month and people are still talking." Gabriella confessed one late afternoon, while talking to Troy, who had invited Taylor and Chad over.

"Maybe that's the problem; we aren't doing anything about the _talking_," Taylor suggested. Chad looked at Troy and shrugged but Troy had missed it and looked at Gabriella.

"I see a plan," Troy said, and the four huddled up into a deep serious conversation. Sharpay was not getting away with this.

The next day came, with the usual stares. Gabriella was wrong in a way; during the first few days the pictures had spread out, someone had broken into her gym and private locker and decorated the inside. Blood red letters on notebook paper that was ripped randomly out of notebooks had words and arrows pointing to the pictures that surrounded it. But as the weeks had progress the hate notes, text messages, and name calling had stopped. The only thing that bothered her was the fact everyone looked down on her like a dirty, filthy, wasted teenager.

Troy no longer had to concentrate on basketball games. He had more time to hang out. But with the pressure and cooperation from his dad, Troy had to dedicate an hour everyday practicing; and Coach Bolton would be right there watching.

Of course, the news had reached the teachers ears. However it didn't reach the principals, so nothing was done. The pictures had put enough unofficial pressure on the school; the last thing they needed to worry about was full-school punishment.

Since that first day of trouble, Troy and Gabriella met secretly by the secluded area of the tree during free period. They would talk about everything going on and confidentially about the infamous plan Troy, Chad, Taylor and Gabriella cooked up.

"So I'll bring the gizmos and you know what to say right? I'll tell the other two to hold off for another couple days… I think Sharpay needs to have time enjoying the last few days of her glory," and with a giggle, Gabriella pulled her books off the ground and kissed Troy on his mouth. Only she lingered a few more moments intended; she clutched the hair on the back of his head and kissed him as if she would never see him again.

"What was that for?" Troy asked, following Gabriella into the school.

"Well I read that you have to make every kiss count," she replied, tilting her head so they could face each other head-on.

"I think you read too much," he retorted, receiving a slight punch on the arm.

"You think too much…" Gabriella shot, as he pulled her in for another kiss in a stairway. They broke apart, panting.

"Did that count?" Troy asked, as Gabriella stomped away, as if all her problems were gone and everything was back to normal. Inside she smiled to herself. What would she ever do without him?

Troy hurried after his basketball practice to Gabriella's house. He was constantly over there, making commitments to his friends on weekends. She opened the door and gave him a hug as she pulled him inside.

"So I'm sweaty and dirty and most likely disgusting," Troy stated, wincing as Gabriella leaned in to take a sniff. Gabriella scoffed and made a gagging sound and pointed upstairs to the bathroom.

"No way am I kissing _you_ like _this_. Take a shower," Gabriella ordered following him. She handed him the towel and left the bathroom so he could undress and start his shower. He grabbed her wrist and gave a suggestive wink asking her to stay inside. Immediately, Gabriella wrenched her hand out of his grasp, gave a quick kiss, and ran out of the bathroom, slamming the door so he wouldn't get or say another word to her.

Gabriella stayed downstairs and watched TV until she felt a pair of hands on her eyes. It smelled like aftershave and Axe. She pulled the hands down as Troy leaned over from behind the couch and hung his arms loosely around Gabriella's neck. From the feeling of his chest on her neck, he was shirtless and his brown hair was matted to his forehead. Gabriella tilted her head and kissed his cheek.

"I love you." She whispered, looking into his hazel eyes. He smiled softly and whispered, "I love you too" before sharing another kiss with him. Before they knew it, they were tangled in each others arms, watching Dodge ball, both of them laughing at the funny and not so funny parts.

A couple hours later, Troy had to leave. They had had fun, ordering pizza and making plans for the weekend to go out of town. He gave the usual goodbye kiss and made way for going across the street to get in his car. Gabriella smiled sweetly at him but her smile turned into shock as he barely made his car.

A racing car from down the street immediately halted at the sight of Troy but it wasn't quick enough. The whole street heard a terrible noise of the drivers attempt to brake and a few seconds later, a body slamming into a sidewalk. Gabriella screamed, tears pouring down her face as she ran towards him, the site unbearable.

His head was on the ground, with no signs of fractures. Troy's body seemed to be fine other than he was unconscious. His left arm was under his body, undeniably broken from the fall. Sobs escaped Gabriella's throat as her fellow neighbors surrounded them, one confirming help was on the way. She bent down and put Troy's upper body on her legs and stroked his hair, assuring him that he'd be okay.

The ambulance finally came and dragged Troy in with a stretcher. Mrs. Montez convinced Gabriella not to go as she screamed to go with him.

"Come on dear, you've had a long night," Mrs. Montez ushered, gesturing to the house. Gabriella stood up soberly and shook her head, staring as the EMC closed the doors of the ambulance, giving Gabriella one last chance to see Troy.

"He'll be safe honey, don't worry. His parents are already notified and at the hospital. The driver is in the police station, being charged for hit and run. For you-" Gabriella cut her off as she began to shout.

"For me… no, Mom, I'm going there no matter what, you can NOT stop me. What will he think if he wakes up and I'm not there…? I'm not there…" Gabriella broke off into uncontrollable cries as her mother wrapped her arms around her.

"Honey, he will surely understand, just please rest for tonight. You can miss school tomorrow and go straight in the morning," she reassured. Gabriella pulled away.

"NO! I'm going to see him now whatever the hell you say! I have to be there for him! Why can't you understand that? Why won't ANYONE?" and Gabriella sprinted into her house to retrieve her purse and ran into her red Saturn. Her mother yelled for her to reconsider, but Gabriella ignored her cries. Tears running in rivers down her face, she drove to St. Bernadette's hospital.

Upon arrival, a couple of Troy's friends were already there, parking their cars and making way for the entrance. They turned as they saw a frantic driver, getting out of her car.

"Gabriella!" Chad yelled, raising his hand so she could spot them. She ran towards them, mascara traces down her face. Chad wrapped his arms around her and smiled as they pulled away.

"You look a mess," he said jokingly.

"Oh shut up," Gabriella mumbled a small smile on her face. They asked her what happened and she gave them all the details. How he left her house and barely made it to his car. How the driver had attempted to brake but still slammed into Troy. How Troy was on the ground, unconscious. She left out the part where her mother begged her to stay home.

"Damn," Jason said softly as the rest of the team shook their head. Zeke arrived, without Sharpay, but with a paper bag of warm chocolate chip cookies. One of the team members reached for it but Zeke slapped his hand away and explained to them it was for Troy. They walked into the hospital which was cold, white and foreboding. Gabriella had the feeling of all the walls closing in, which was caused by the eeriness of the hospital.

"Hi, we're here for Troy Bolton," Mark, a fellow basketball team mate asked. The receptionist looked down and peered at them from behind her heavy eyeglasses.

"Just in time… Mr. Bolton is just waking up but I advise only close friends and family visit him. 4th floor, on the right, room 347," she said, pointing to a close elevator. Mark thanked her and the group left for the elevator.

Once in the elevator, Gabriella looked at her reflection. Chad was right; she was a mess. She took a facial wipe from her purse and started to dab at the mascara runs. Troy wouldn't care how she looked, but she didn't want him to think that he caused so much hurt when he didn't want that. As they approached the 4th floor, Chad put an arm around Gabriella, telling her that she was going to be okay; at least she hoped.

Outside Troy's room were a couple of students from East High and a few family members. Several "Get well" cards and gifts were delivered inside, to the basketball star. Mr. and Mrs. Bolton looked outside and ushered Gabriella and Chad inside. The concerned parents left, bidding their son good night.

"Troy!" Gabriella gasped, unable to control herself. He didn't look too bad. The left side of his face was cut and had stitches from where his face had skidded along the pavement. His left arm was in a sling, a cast covering his wrist.

"Gabi," he whispered, as she kissed his cheek. They let out a sigh of relief and parted as Chad talked to his best friend.

"So how're you doing?" Chad asked as Troy began.

"Well, I fractured my wrist and have stitches on here from where I scraped my cheek. My legs are okay, just whiplash and a few cuts and bruises. I can't play basketball for a few months which I'm kind of happy about. Other than that, I get to go back to school in a few days." He explained.

"Man that's good. Most people who get hit get fractures and such, but you're still Troy," Chad sighed, ruffling his hair. The two laughed but Gabriella stayed silent. She was happy he was okay; she loved him too much for anything to happen.

"Well…" he broke off looking at Gabriella who stared at him with her brown eyes, "I had an angel kiss me before I left." She smiled with gratitude at the compliment. He ushered her to move closer as she sat next to his upraised pillow, his right arm around her waist.

"Who else is here?" he asked as Gabriella leaned her cheek on his shoulder.

"Just people that matter," Chad replied as he gestured to the door, inviting the whole basketball team in. They all chatted as Gabriella stayed quiet, thinking to herself. She was his, and he claimed her, no matter what anyone said or did to break them up. That was all that mattered.

**Credit is given to High School Musical for letting me use their characters**.

Author's Note: Thank you all for the _amazing_ reviews. I'm so very touched! I cannot give individual shout outs however due to the fact has stressed that **enough **with me. So reviewers, here you are… and I might send you an email with private shout outs, so yeah… which means anonymous reviewers MUST leave their emails. I do reply to you people so yeah.

_Love to: xBreaking Free13x; Peachie1st; Bway4life; ZacEfronLuver; ZanessaFan; iLUVfire; Mademoiselle Ashley Brooke; Jessica 3; Morgan; and mylifeismine. _


	4. Chapter 4

Over the weekend, Sharpay had heard of Troy Bolton's accident. _If only I knew who the driver was… so he could run over Gabriella instead. _She thought with menace. She sent dozens of get-well cards and gifts anonymously, hoping that Troy was smart enough to realize they were from her.

Gabriella's low reputation rose. Pity was replaced with disgust and forgiveness was given instead of hatred. Everyone knew the real story this time. How she had kissed him before he was ran over; they thought it was incredibly romantic. Gabriella couldn't have been happier then ever; she had regained the school's respect once again.

"I get out tomorrow," Troy said excitingly after greeting her. It was Monday, and he was healing quickly. It was only 3 days ago Gabriella had seen him get hit. She smiled at him; this Monday couldn't get any better than it was.

"That's good. Everyone's actually being nice to me for a change," Gabriella said, letting her eyes rise to the ceiling. Troy hugged her. She didn't deserve the harsh treatment before so he was glad that the school was accepting her.

"I was thinking…" she began, sitting on Troy's lap. He had rested on a comfortable leather arm chair that the hospital had provided for his sole purpose. He latched his arms around her waist as she settled her head on the crook of his neck.

"Hmm," Troy mumbled. He inhaled to breathe in her perfume which was perfect and sweet. Gabriella didn't notice and sighed.

"Maybe we should ditch the plan. Now that everyone finally likes me again, revenge wouldn't look so good." Gabriella pointed out. Troy nodded, not really listening. He didn't really pay attention to anything when he had her in his lap.

"Yeah, I guess," he replied softly. Suddenly, Gabriella's phone started to buzz as she took it out of her purse and looked. It was from Tara; they had made up weeks ago after the incident in the cafeteria. She also believed Sharpay was in this, but didn't want anything to do with it.

**Cheerleader Blonde 14: **Party Friday Night, 10- 3. Be there w. Troy if you can. –Tara

"Tara says party on Friday. Do you want to go?" Gabriella asked Troy who nodded. Anywhere she'd go, he'd follow… except bathrooms and when she changed. He chuckled to his self as Gabriella stared inquisitively at him.

"What's so funny?" she asked. He shook his head and waved his hand. She got up and towered over him, wondering what was wrong.

"Okay, just that how I'd follow you anywhere… excluding some places," Troy confessed. Gabriella raised her eyebrows and sat back in his lap, straddling him this time.

"Anywhere?" Gabriella whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. He nodded, feeling the faint daze of having her so close to him. His hands found the right place on her waist as they stared into each others eyes. The mix between hazel and brown was an addicting bond between them. She pulled his head closer to hers as her eyes dimmed in perfect timing with his. Troy pulled one hand tighter around her waist and sneaked one up to her hair. They were inches, centimeters away…

"Mr. Bolton?" a voice asked, walking in. Gabriella shrieked and jumped off him, fixing her self up. However, it wasn't quick enough before the nurse saw it all. She immediately stepped outside and sighed, raising her eyebrows.

"Y-yes?" Troy stammered as Gabriella quickly walked outside, her face blushing crimson from the apples of her cheeks. The nurse and Gabriella averted their gazes as Troy looked down, trying to fight his snicker.

"You have a visitor," the nurse said. Troy tilted his head. Usually, his visitors were one of the basketball team or close friends. He didn't expect a new one after a few days.

He sniffed the air and inhaled the scent of sharp expensive perfume, tropical and sweet. But there was a taint aroma of spice in it, as if the wearer had a side everyone didn't mess with. As the company stepped in, he knew exactly who it was when he saw the point of the Italian imported heels. Her pointed nose followed as she walked in on Troy who was apparently caught up in the moment, expecting the very worst.

On the foot of his bed, was the richest, snobbiest, popular girl in the whole school. Sharpay Evans. She seemed a bit too pretty, too blonde, too pale, and too rich to believe. She raised her eyebrows in a flirty way of greeting him, and in a quick millisecond he could see the simper behind her smile.

"Troy…" Sharpay said, batting her eyelashes deadly at him. He mustered a weak smile.

"Sharpay; thanks for coming. But I have Gabriella here, and I really do wish to spend time with her… another day, I guess?" Troy said meekly, as Sharpay crawled over to him, and brought her delicate face towards his handsome one. Sharpay's smile turned into a smirk that let out as a snarl as she spoke.

"Why in the hell are you after Gabriella? Troy… you can do so much better, we can offer each other more than you and she has done this whole time," she hissed into his ear, her sweet perfume pungent at this point. Troy pushed her off the bed as she stumbled on the tile in disgust.

"You…" Sharpay spat, tears escaping her eyes. She stared through a blur and blinked the tears away. He glared back in shock and remorse. Surrendering to her tears, he bowed his head, with a loss for words.

"Leave." He said stoutly. The word rang in Sharpay's ears. _Leave…_

"_Zeke," she purred from Zeke's lap. He looked away as she struggled for his attention. _

"_What? What'd I do?" Sharpay asked, alert. Zeke sighed. _

"_Did you take those pictures?" Zeke asked exasperatedly. Sharpay felt a mingle of regret and guilt and bit back a choke._

"_No," she said in a small voice. Her hazel brown eyes looked into Zeke's chocolate ones, feigning innocence._

"_If you did… it means everyone would need an apology… especially Troy and Gabriella… and anyone with common sense would know that whoever made those pictures did those to get Troy… and if I find out it's you who wants someone else…" Sharpay let out a gasp of despair at these words. She couldn't lose Zeke. What did she do?_

"_I didn't. I swear," Sharpay tried to convince him. But he stood up and walked to the door._

"_The next time you want to lie to me, be more subtle about it and don't try to ruin my friendships; as for now, leave." Zeke snapped, looking down. She stared back and snatched her purse, realizing he wasn't lying._

'The stupid bastard,' Sharpay thought, bypassing Gabriella. Why was the Montez girl so damn beautiful? She thought haughtily to herself, throwing the deadliest look she could throw at her.

"What was that about?" Gabriella asked settling back into Troy's lap.

"I just refused the biggest bitch in the world," he replied softly. Gabriella rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Now where were we?" Troy asked, leaning in for a deep embrace.

**At Tara's House**

The house was pumping with music, cars littering the front yard and lining up down the street and around the block. Troy and Gabriella walked towards it, the house flashing with bright fluorescent lights, people everywhere in sight.

"Troy! Gabriella!" Several ran after the couple, big grins and welcomes. Gabriella looked through their eyes and saw envy; only this time, not hatred. She smiled back at them with pride.

"Let's dance," Gabriella whispered into Troy's ear. The living room was full of gyrating, grinding, drunk teens. Troy took Gabriella by the hips as they were grinding among their classmates and friends. They moved in a fluid motion, in perfect rhythm with each other.

Gabriella turned around so she could wrap her arms around Troy's neck so they could dance. He rested his cast arm and working one on her hips as they twisted and rolled to the beat. Suddenly a slow song came on as Troy pulled her closer.

"What would I do without you?" he whispered seductively in her ear. She let out a nervous giggle and gave him a soft peck on his neck as she nuzzled her head there to rest.

"You'd be nothing," she whispered back, which made Troy want her even more.

"I love you," Troy said, resting his chin on Gabriella's head. Gabriella tucked her arms by her side, letting her hands rest on his shoulders.

"I love you too," she breathed back. Suddenly the slow song ended as Troy gave Gabriella a kiss on her cheek. The two separated as Gabriella went to find Taylor who was most likely with Chad. She found them both on the stairs of the backyard.

"There you two are," Gabriella said to them with a sweet smile. They let her in on their private time and whispered a soft hi.

"Are you two having fun? This party is awesome," Gabriella said, fanning herself.

"Yeah, I know. Everything seems so great." Taylor said softly. They all stared at the stars and tuned out the heavy music and people. It was perfect.

"Hey, I was thinking. We shouldn't carry out with the plan anymore. I mean, nothing's going on. And if Sharpay wants to do something, she can go mess with someone else. I mean, what do we have to lose right?" Gabriella explained. The other two nodded and smiled serenely.

"What's up everyone?" Troy said tipsily, handing a drink to Gabriella.

"This has alcohol in it." Gabriella said, revulsion on her face. She tipped the drink on the side of the stairs and look back at Troy.

"I know…" Troy said, his eyes dimmed. He suddenly grabbed Gabriella by the hips and took her to the side of the house. There, he pushed her against the wall and began to unbutton her shirt.

"No! Not out here!" Gabriella said frantically, pushing his hands away and buttoning her shirt up. Troy leaned in on her and lay his forehead on the top of hers. His breath was ragged and had a slight bitter smell to it. Gabriella dimmed her eyes and struggled to push Troy off gently. But he leaned in even harder, taking a look down her shirt.

"You're too hot," he whispered, in a different voice. Gabriella looked up to see Troy lean in to kiss her.

"Get off! You're drunk!" Gabriella shrieked. Troy grabbed her wrist but she pulled away with animosity, tears clouding her eyes. He watched her run away in a blur. He blinked again as he fell over, immediately colliding on his already broken arm on the driveway.

Author's Note: Thank you all for who reviewed. I had a long case of writer's block and was severely busy. You reviewers know who you are, so review!

**Claire x3 **


	5. Chapter 5

He knocked impatiently at the door again. The minutes ticked by as silence greeted Troy. The night came back as a slight memory, remembering Gabriella's shrieks. She was angry, after Chad told him the story. Troy's drink was drugged by someone and had a generous amount of alcohol in it. It took only minutes until he was out of character. After Chad told him that he had tried to rape Gabriella, she ran home as he passed out.

"Gabriella!" Troy shouted a couple more times. He called her cell around 10 times from the time he woke up to now. There was still no answer.

"I'm sorry," he repeatedly said through the pounding. The door wasn't answered. Finally he walked to the backyard and decided against her mother's rules and climbed up to her balcony. After settling on the balcony, Troy looked for the spare key that Gabriella hid for him for the late night visits. But ever since they started dating, it wasn't necessary for the two anymore.

'There it is,' he said after sifting through the dirt in the flowerpot of geraniums. Troy stood up and unlocked the door, listening to the little tick that meant it was unlocked.

"Gabriella?" Troy's voice rang throughout the empty room that belonged to Gabriella. It was feminine and classic with a white king four poster bed. The covers were disheveled and the room looked like hell. The drawers were haphazardly open and closed with clothes pouring out of them. The closet seemed to have thrown up on the bedroom floor and several pictures of Troy and Gabriella were reduced to shreds on her dresser. He sighed sadly at the room. Opening the door, he listened for her voice. Walking downstairs, and into the kitchen, he found her.

"Yeah… Taylor, I'm just so unsure…" Gabriella cut off at the sight of Troy standing at the kitchen doorframe.

"I'll call you back," she muttered, eyes never leaving him. Troy watched her, perched on the kitchen counter, in brown velour pants and a white camisole. Her eyes were puffy and swollen; her hair looked freshly showered.

"Gabi…" Troy tried to begin.

"Did you come to _apologize_?" Gabriella snapped, crossing her arms and legs. He took a few steps toward her but stopped as she held her hands up.

"Yes… I did. I'm sorry Gabriella. I was drunk." Troy admitted truthfully. She raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips, reconsidering over her words.

"Do you know _what the hell_ I was thinking on the way home?" she spat out at him as he tried to imagine.

"Um… no," Troy answered rather lamely. Gabriella stood up and walked slowly towards him.

"About how much I hated you at the moment. Of course I knew you were drunk. But what pissed me off was how different you acted and how irresponsible you were," Gabriella said steadily, leaning on her left leg and placing a hand on the opposite hip.

"God damn it, you sound like my mother. I came here to apologize, not for a lecture. If I wanted one, I could've gone to my dad. But that's not the point; Gabriella, forgive me. I will never do that again," Troy promised. He walked her to her as she backed up into the countertop. Gabriella was sensing how dangerously close he was and felt the same feeling of wanting, regardless of how mad she was.

"I love you Gabi. I would never do anything to hurt you." Troy said again, wrapping his arms around her waist. She sighed and leaned against his chest, meaning she forgave him.

"Promise?" she said in a small voice, almost inaudible.

"Promise," Troy answered back, kissing the top of her head.

**At School**

Gossip had spread once again. But this time, it was about Tara's awesome party. The facts and fiction spreading like wildfire throughout the school population.

"You're such a BITCH… a pathetic whore… _how dare you?_" Tara screamed throughout the school hallways, running to the bathroom for refuge. The scene was maniac. Sharpay had her arms draped around Henry, Tara's boyfriend who was also on the basketball team. He was stationary, hands still around Sharpay's waist who smirked at Tara's way.

"That's what you get when you don't invite the queen bee to your party, you slut. That's probably why it sucked." And with that, Sharpay turned on her heel, bag draped like a cannonball over her shoulder, with Henry hastily following her. Mutters spread around as the group disintegrated. Casey shook her head.

"Another rumor on the prowl…" Casey said sadly, walking away.

**In the bathroom**

"Damn whore! Stupid slut! I hate her, I hate her, I hate her!" Tara screamed, her voice reverberating throughout the tiles. Her cheerleading posse gathered around, trying to comfort her.

"I LOVED HIM! WHY IS HE WITH THAT BITCH?" her voice echoed, as the group followed her every footstep, making sure she wouldn't break a mirror or someone's body in the process of her anger.

"Calm down, Tara. He'll surely come to mind and remember you," a fellow cheerleader said soothingly. Tara crumpled down and buried her face in her hands.

"_I don't want to kiss someone whose mouth was on something so fucking disgusting… I want Gabriella…now," _Tara whispered threateningly. Five girls left at once to go through the crowd walking outside the hallway.

Gabriella was spotted and immediately thrown into the restroom, where the group parted to let her see. Tara looked up with livid eyes and stood up, regaining composure.

"We're bring her down whether you want to or not. Sharpay Evans is not running off with my boyfriend until I've had something to say about it," she hissed in a low voice so no one could over hear.

"Of course," Gabriella agreed. The plan was back in motion.

**Bolton Residence**

"Okay, now that that's official, what do you want to do? I'm super bored…" Tara said, twirling her blonde hair around. Taylor didn't despise cheerleaders as before but that was no excuse to like them now.

"You could leave," Taylor suggested, smirking at her. Tara missed the sarcasm and leaned forward to observe the scene before her. She had never been at the gang's meetings. Troy and Gabriella were on the couch, entangled in each others arms. Casey and Jason had disappeared into the kitchen and Taylor and Chad were watching a TV show from the love seat. That left Tara on the recliner and Zeke reading a cookbook owned by Mrs. Bolton.

"Let's play something," Tara said excitingly. Taylor rolled her eyes but everyone sprang to life at the sound of play.

"I'm up to games," Jason said, reappearing with Casey. She was smiling slightly as the girls looked suspiciously at her.

"Couple truth and dare," Tara suggested. Taylor scoffed.

"What the hell is that?" she spat, laughing at the blonde. This time Tara hinted the malice in her voice and snapped right back.

"OH, it's pretty much self explanatory. Truth or dare except you're on teams with your person. I thought you would've known that Taylor but maybe your books stuck too far up your ass to use your imagination," Tara began until Chad jumped in, sensing a girl fight.

"Alright, let's play. Zeke, you're with Tara and everyone else is the same. Taylor and I will start first," Chad said, taking control. He turned the TV off and switched it to the Hit Mix channel, reduced to a low volume.

"Okay… Troy and Gabriella," Chad started. The two groaned and sat up, wondering what they were gonna do.

"Truth or dare," Taylor said.

"Truth," Gabriella said, smiling at the crowd. Taylor raised her eyebrows and looked to Chad.

"How far have you two gone?" Chad asked, smirks appearing on every face in the room. Gabriella blushed as deep as red could take her. Troy looked at them challengingly.

"Halfway to third," Troy said proudly. Gabriella giggled nervously as the rest of the couples laughed.

"Don't run too fast," Casey eased to the couple. The two shook there head, smiling to themselves.

"Alright," Gabriella revived from her embarrassment. "Casey and Jason, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Jason said nervously. Troy jumped up as everyone snickered at his response.

"Take her bra off without looking under her shirt… in front of all of us!" Troy exclaimed.

"My back has to be turned!" Casey argued, as Troy saw the blush rushing to her face. Troy nodded in agreement as Jason shot him a death glare.

"Alright then, here we go…" Jason reached his hand up Casey's loose fitted American eagle top and unclasped her bra. Tara giggled as Jason reached up Casey's short sleeves to take the straps off. Casey wiggled out of the bra straps as Jason went to her front and grabbed the bra off. He slipped his hand out and held the bra out like a trophy.

"Yeah!" Everyone cheered as Jason revealed a pink silk bra. He gave it back to Casey whose arms were crossed in front of her chest, her chin touching her collarbone. The two went back into the kitchen so Casey could put her bra back on.

"Okay… Chad and Taylor!" Casey exclaimed out for revenge. The two shrugged and looked up to the challenge.

"Make out like we're not here," Jason said, looking at the pleasure in Chad's face.

"No problem." With these words, Chad took Taylor by the waist and pressed her to the ground as their mouths connected. They flowed along with every move as the two were glued by the lips.

Smiles were plastered on every face as the two got into it for their friends pure entertainment. Chad unbuttoned Taylor's polo a few buttons as Taylor's hands began to raise Chad's shirt over his stomach. Chad began to kiss Taylor's neck as she ran her hands up and down his abdomen.

"Okay, okay: STOP!" Gabriella said as Troy snaked his arm around her waist and up her shirt to massage her spine. She giggled at the sensation and stared at him. Chad and Taylor separated themselves and started to straighten up.

"Alright," Taylor said slightly breathless. "Zeke and Tara… you two are going."

"Umm… okay…" the two stared uncertainly at each other. Zeke recently broke up with Sharpay since she took Henry for revenge. Tara went on with it. She felt as if Sharpay was staring right outside, spying on all of them, having fun taking pictures so she could get them "photo-shopped" to destroy the group. But she knew she would hit Sharpay right in the heart if Sharpay found Zeke and Tara making out.

"Bring it," Tara said, grinning widely.

"Truth or dare?" Chad asked.

"Dare…" Tara said, looking at Zeke. He shrugged and went along with it.

"Oh… we need a _good _one…" Casey said, leaning in for a group huddle. The six of them huddled as Zeke and Tara sat outside of the group, wondering what they could be cooking up.

"That's it!" Taylor said immediately, a couple moments later. Casey, Gabriella and Taylor snickered as the guys looked around uncomfortably.

"What is it?" Zeke asked.

"Tara needs to role play and pretend to be a stripper…." Casey paused for effect. "She has to give the full package."

"Oh my god…" Tara muttered. "I'm up for it!" she said, changing her tone.

"Tara; Tara; Tara; Tara;" They all cheered for her as she stood up and took her pink midriff cardigan off revealing a lacy white camisole. Tara circled Zeke and finally sat in his lap, right above his crotch and put all her weight on him. She wrapped one arm around his neck and let the other swing out as if she was saying "Ta-da!" Tara received a round of applause and cat calls.

"Take it off!" Troy hollered. Gabriella looked at him as he looked right back at Tara then back at Gabriella. "Um, don't?"

Everyone laughed but it simmered down as Tara stood up, bended on her knees and grabbed Zeke by his shirt collar. He seemed to be in a trance as she gave him a full view of her goods and stood limply, watching Tara walk seductively around him.

"Woo-hoo;" They all cheered excitingly. Finally, Tara stood in front of Zeke, her back facing him, as she got on her knees once again. She then ground on him as he held her hips for control. They ended as Tara looked to her side and their lips barely touched.

A rouse of applause as Tara and Zeke bowed, smiling.

"Oh yeah, that's what you call a stripper! I'm hiring Tara!" Chad called out. Taylor gave him the hardest punch she had as Chad rubbed his arm. The other two guys argued as Gabriella, Casey and Taylor sat back with sultry looks on their faces.

Suddenly, in the spur of the moment, the window shattered behind Tara as she shrieked along with the other girls who covered their heads. They lifted their heads in shock as a smooth brown rock lay on the red carpet, glass shards surrounding it. A note was attached as Gabriella took it, and read it in fear.

"_You're all whores. Hope you have fun in hell bitches; especially you Tara."_

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and keep reviewing!


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I'm very sorry. It's been a long time since I have updated. But I have a life thank you very much… I've been out to California for a week and a half had a summer romance (and now it's over) and… I've been out. Just read, I promise you it's great…

"_Especially you Tara; _who does she honestly think she is?" Tara whispered vehemently as they group cleaned up the glass shards. Mrs. Bolton and a police man were standing outside talking with Troy who apparently was telling a far-fetched story of how they accidentally slipped throwing a stone back in the garden. The note was never mentioned.

"Well, next time kiddo, be more careful. Evening and any more problems, I'll know who to look to," and with a nod of his head, the police officer was gone.

"Troy… I just don't know." Mrs. Bolton walked out of the drawing room as the group finished cleaning up. Kelsey and Jason were standing before the window, a gusty breeze of the heat outside bustling in the air-conditioned room.

"How far would a person go with a grudge?" Chad muttered.

"Obviously Sharpay," Taylor said, wrapping her arms around his neck, delivering a slight peck on his cheek.

"We can't rat her out, you know that right? It throws our whole plan off." Kelsey whispered to the wind. She turned to look at everyone who nodded in agreement.

"Plan's still in motion," Gabriella declared as the teens wondered in silence.

**At School**

Tara walked in the school, greeted by her usual posse. As usual, they caught up on gossip and drama. Today was different however. One of the cheerleaders slipped her a manila envelope, and as Tara slipped the contents onto her pale palm, her mouth gaped open at the sight.

"No way," she whispered before falling on the floor.

"Whoever did this… has a hell of a photo shop edition and has too much free time," Troy exclaimed. Gabriella sat next to him as the group sat around their lunch table.

"Good job smart one." She scolded, beginning to un-wrap her cold cut turkey sandwich. He nudged her playfully and then Chad sat down, with the usual Gatorade and meal for 3 three lunch. Finally all 6 sat down, excluding Tara and Zeke who sat with their usual cliques.

"I'm really surprised the principal hasn't known about this yet. I mean, it's all over the internet, my space; all this drama is pretty much broadcasted. We're getting so much unwanted attention and becoming rather infamous," Taylor said, after taking a sip of bottled water. Gabriella bit her lip.

"Yeah… I mean that window breaking incident. I don't understand this. Everyone's pointing fingers at Sharpay but they're not actually saying anything to her," she said, gazing off up to the drama club position table at the top of the cafeteria.

"It's because they don't want to be blackmailed. People these days are entertained by the drama but don't want to actually be in it. Rachel Evans stopped me today in English and even asked why Sharpay hated us so much. I walked off telling her I had no clue," Kelsey said in accomplishment. They all smiled at her and went back to talking.

"To tell you the truth… we're going to get in trouble sooner or later you know?" Jason admitted. They all nodded, looking for a further explanation.

"That means when we do get caught in the end, we'll have to explain all of this. We can't keep this drama a secret too long and we're really lucky to have pulled it off this far. But any longer and," Jason slashed his throat with his hand, complete with sound effects.

"What they don't know won't hurt them, right?" Gabriella added, that Jason grinned to.

"We'll just see what happens," Troy sighed, popping Doritos in his mouth.

"Yeah," they all roused, returning to their respectful lunches.

**Gabriella's house**

Troy and Gabriella were sitting at the dinner table, doing homework. Minutes ticked by as he kept glancing over her, admiring the way her face tilted in concentration as she tried to finish a science procedure.

"You're beautiful," he whispered to Gabriella, leaning in. She froze and put her pencil down, beginning to smile. Troy wrapped his arms around her back and waist, whispering her ear.

"Mr. Bolton, if you decide to try and disrupt my study time again, I'm afraid I'll have to punish you," she said in giggles as he held her tighter. He let go at these words and stared at her with a smirk on his face.

"Brilliant. I agree, a hundred percent. In fact, I propose that you punish me rather roughly," Troy said quietly as she nudged him and picked her pencil up to write again.

"Troy, I'm serious. When we get done with this, then we'll do something, okay?" and with that, she returned to her homework. Troy looked down, disappointed and began to return to his homework as well.

**An hour later**

"Don't… don't you dare… don't pick up the damn phone," Troy grunted as Gabriella got up to answer her cell phone which escalated the more it rang. He muttered and got up to look at his reflection. His hair was mussed up and a clouded look filled his eyes.

"Hey! Yeah, I'm pretty good, you? Oh okay, that's cool. Wait; tell me, I have time… I guess," Gabriella said throwing Troy a look. He rolled his eyes and fell back onto the couch.

"WHAT? I'll call you back… oh my god… yeah, thanks. Later." Gabriella dropped the phone and returned back to Troy. He looked up at her in curiosity.

"Sharpay and Tara fought at the mall. If what I hear is correct, Tara beat up Sharpay pretty bad… and she's being charged for a misdemeanor. Jason was right. We're gonna have to spill tomorrow at the principal's office." Gabriella whispered in fear. Troy sat up and mussed his hair.

_Not again…_

Author's Note: I haven't updated in 2 months. I feel really bad. Well… my motivation hasn't been real great on here either. Only 5 comments; thanks anyways. Keep reading & reviewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Wow. 12 reviews… I love you guys! Well, here's chapter 7, keep reviewing & such. Much love…

Friday morning was quiet as the students walked into the high school. The 8, which were Tara, Zeke, Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Jason and Kelsey, entered the building. The silence was threatening, as if they were walking the Walk of Shame on the way to the principal's office. Stares were given along with whispers. However, these new rumors were how the punishment was going to be. Sharpay Evan's versus the Eight.

"Sit down," Mr. Nyugen said, beckoning them to sit on the foldable chairs that were set out for their purpose. Sharpay sat opposite to them, in the usual seat for guests. Her make up skills did no good to the bruises Tara created on her face. She sported a black eye that was somewhat covered but the puffiness had shown through along with a busted lip.

"Now, I assume you all know why you are in here, right?" he began. The teenagers nodded slowly, looking at their knees. Sharpay smirked secretly, knowing she would surpass this. She could break them, manipulate them. After all she was Sharpay Evans. People feared her… and wanted to be her. She didn't give a damn about Troy anymore. She couldn't make him like her. He liked Montez and that was a challenge she wasn't up to.

"Yesterday, Tara, I was informed you had attacked Ms. Evans under a personal issue which relates to you and your ex-boyfriend?" He asked, as Tara nodded in a regretting manner. Sharpay threw Tara a dirty look as Tara reached to brush her hair out of her face, flipping her off on the way. Sharpay rolled her eyes.

"Sir… she's _blackmailed_ us! I don't know what type of white-lie or far-fetched story she's told you, but she's made our life a living hell over Troy!" Taylor exclaimed, disgust in her eyes.

"I understand, but I will talk about that issue later. First off, Tara, you are the cheerleading captain and your behavior will be punished, as you are told in the contract you sign every season. Your "public display" represented our school in a very unattractive way and with the charges Ms. Evans has pressed upon you, she feels threatened to be in this school-" he was cut off as Gabriella stood up along with Tara.

"Excuse me, but would you like to know what Sharpay has done to us? Tara was provoked by her and if I do say so I, if you were in our shoes, you'd think that Sharpay would deserve what she received yesterday!" Gabriella stated hardly. The principal looked her in the eye and motioned for the two to sit down as they obeyed.

"Ms. Young acted childish and immature. If she had such a problem with Sharpay, she should've seek a counselor or asked to speak with an administrator in the school to report her problem. However, her display… to attack Ms. Evans in an Abercrombie & Fitch store, destroying property and physically harming her, is what I call outrageous. You are all going to be seniors! What I want to know is what has been happening, what is this drama kept in the dark from the school so long? This is the first time something this big has been hidden so carefully that no one in the staff or myself knows anything about this. What is going on!" he shouted at them, as they all sat in silence. Finally, Kelsey cleared her throat.

"Sir… if you haven't known yet, Sharpay had a very huge liking to Troy here. She got jealous that Troy and Gabriella were together, so one night, she took… she took these pictures and altered them…" Kelsey's voice faltered as everyone held their breath awaiting the next question.

"You mean… these obscene pictures that were found lying around the chemistry lab?" he said, taking the pictures out of the same manila envelope splaying the pictures out for all of them to see. Gabriella started to sob in embarrassment as Troy grabbed her hand and began to stroke her arm.

"Calm down Ms. Montez. These pictures where not taken by Sharpay Evans," He stated, giving her a nod. Sharpay bit her lip. A thousand thoughts ran throughout her mind. They were going to rat her out.

_You've got this new head filled up with smoke  
I've got my veins all tangled close_

"Are you so sure?" Chad said, leaning forward. The principal shook his head.

"I don't know who did this yet, but I will have these checked at the police station and fingerprinted. Whoever did this is not getting away with it, I'll assure you that much," he said.

_To the jukebox bars you frequent  
the safest place to hide  
_

"Mister… Sharpay has done more." Jason spoke up. The principal gave him a stare and beckoned him to continue.

"One day, when we were all over Troy's house, a rock had been thrown at the window, shattering it. A note was on it…" Jason took the note at for the principal to look at. "We didn't show it to the police who came to see since the window set off the security alarm and neighbors had heard it thinking it was an intrusion."

"Jason, like I told Chad, I will have this taken up to the police quarters and have it fingerprinted…" he reassured.

_Long nights spent with your most obvious weakness  
you start shaking at the thought  
you are everything I'm not  
because you are everything I want_

"But, sir;" Kelsey exclaimed.

Sharpay looked at all of them, their faces all negatively based. Gabriella was sobbing out of the pressure from this. Troy was reassuring her. What had she done? She had ruined their lives for someone who'd never care and driven away the one person who actually did. Now he was with someone's girlfriend to make him jealous along with Tara. This was all a mistake… all a mistake…

_We lay (we lay) together just not too close (too close)_

_(How close is close enough?)  
We lay (we lay) together just not too close (too close)  
(How close is close enough?)… _

The pressure was killing her. The guilt was beginning to reach a boiling point. She didn't want to do this. She'd be hated so much. She didn't have much to lose. All she had was her wealth and popularity. Otherwise, she was a bitch to everyone all around her. They lived in fear around her presence. The emotion to not be liked… after all she had done to make this school, her empire hers… had reached its downfall by creating theirs.

_I just wanna break you down so badly  
Well I trip over everything you say  
I just wanna break you down so badly  
In the worst way (worst way)_

Her conscience was drilling a hole in her brain.

_'Give up Sharpay; you can't win this the easy way out.'  
_

'They'll hate me forever…'

_'Not that they already don't. It's time to give up. You're going to die under pressure. You know you can't live with this and get away with it. Say something…'_

'I can't…'

_I'm gonna make damn sure  
that you can't ever leave me  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
you won't ever get to far from me_

"Sir…" Sharpay croaked. She cleared her voice as they all looked at her, dirty stares and glares all her way. She looked at her pale white hands that bore expensive rings on her ring fingers. The luster began to blur as tears clouded her eyes. She looked up.

"I did it."

Credit to High School Musical for letting me uses their characters & the song, Make Damn Sure by Taking Back Sunday. It's such a hot song.


	8. Chapter 8

'Oh… my… god.' They all looked at her, eyes wide in shock as Sharpay started to sob.

"Ms. Evans? Explain." Mr. Nyugen looked at Sharpay, disappointed. He didn't think it would've ended this way. Troy nudged Gabriella's leg as they looked at each other, realizing that it was happening and that this was real. She was smile, through her red and puffy eyes, now that it was all going to be over soon.

"… jealousy, sir, I got very jealous and took things irrationally. Yes, I provoked Tara and yes, I had broken the Bolton's property by throwing a rock at his window. I'm the cause of all these troubles and as much as I regret not admitting it sooner… I'll accept whatever punishment. Charge me, sue me, expel me; just make me live up to how low I got." Sharpay said through moans and whimpers. Mr. Nyugen wrote on his desk a couple disciplinary actions and looked at her with very cold eyes.

"As you do know, the police will be notified, along with your parents. I don't understand how things just got so out of hand Ms. Evans. As for the police and your parents' punishment, that will be up to them. I think I give the right for these young ladies and gentlemen to come up with what will be done with you here." As these words were spoken, a million dreadful things erupted in each and every one of their minds. Sharpay could almost taste their ideas as she refused to look at them in the face.

'_Expulsion, she ruined everything.'_

'_50 hours of community service, along with the 30 day suspension, all work made up.'_

'_Kick her off the drama club.'_

The ideas made her cry, except this time keeping it to her self as silent rivers escaped her eyes. Her dreams and her future were ruined. She hated for feeling it now. But she couldn't let them see… oh well. She was done for it.

The rest quietly discussed their punishments. They all got worse by the second but Gabriella came up with the worst.

"We know what to do," she said with an acknowledging smile at Mr. Nyugen then at Sharpay.

**After school**

Gossip spread. This time, it was fact and Sharpay Evans may have unfortunately become the most hated girl in New Mexico. She was outraged with her punishment as that too had reached the whole entire school.

"I'm glad it's all over. I didn't know it was gonna end up like this." Troy said with a smile, kissing Gabriella lightly on the lips. She smiled back as the rest of the group went home in piece.

"Gabriella!" a voice called over, unfamiliar yet quite particulate. It was Sharpay, the hate and lies gone, replaced with the desperation and sincerity for friends.

"Yes?" Gabriella answered back, searching Sharpay's eyes for any tricks. There were none which surprised her.

"Just to get this off my conscience and all… and I know you won't accept it… but I apologize for everything I've put you through. I'm sorry. Keep that in mind no matter how much you really hate me." As quick as Sharpay's words were, she ran off back to wherever she came from.

Taylor walked up, wondering what that was about. Gabriella's grin shocked her as she spoke the following words.

"I forgive her," and as she looked at Taylor with sparkling eyes, ignoring her expression, "She finally found out the meaning of honesty. If there was one person who I would feel sorry out of this whole dilemma, it would be her. We learned a lot… we gained and lost a few… but in the end, everything came unexpectedly but according to plan. This was our aftermath."

**The End** (… or is it?)

Authors Note: Don't hit me! Please, do NOT hit me. I'm really sorry everyone for not updating for a long time. But I'm finished finally and you have to understand how hard it is to be busy and have time for this. Thank you all for reading and reviewing, you have remained so faithful, I love you all. Sequel or not… convince me, you know you want to.

-Claire♥


End file.
